


Jane Eyre and the Secrets of her Family

by theabnormallifeofateenfangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Jane Eyre - Charlotte Brontë
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theabnormallifeofateenfangirl/pseuds/theabnormallifeofateenfangirl
Summary: Jane Eyre Harry Potter AU. In which Jane has always known she was different, so did her aunt, and she was punished for it. Jane finds out about her past and the truth about her parents; learning to accept herself.Found this from yonks ago and decided to post. After all chapters so far have been posted I might continue writing.





	Jane Eyre and the Secrets of her Family

Ever since Jane gained independent thought she had been different. Alienated from her peers and so-called family alike. The issue being that she was too young to remember the sweet things her parents would whisper to her in times of hardship, the only people that ever cared for her were gone. Unlike most children of her age, Jane felt responsible for things out of her reach and she knew there was something more. Something was missing from Jane’s life.

Living with her aunt and cousins came with its own set of issues, especially since she became the bearer of all wraths. John was the worst. A violent boy that had a rather significant advantage, that being his size due to the fact he is four years her senior. Nonetheless it did not stop his relentless bullying, physically and emotionally damaging his younger relative just because he felt the need for power. This meant that the fight that took place earlier that day was inevitable.

All Jane wanted to do was read. Alone. Without being continuously harassed by the young master Reed, who must’ve had more productive things to do with his time. Jane being mature but still only ten through her book at her cousin. He really knew how to push her buttons. And of course, it resulted in an escalation into full blown war. John grabbed her by the hair and hit her head against the nearby table, causing Jane to emit a pained scream and alerting the rest of the house of the disturbance. Thick tears rolled down her cheerless cheeks; why did things have to be this way? Why is her existence reason enough to be loathed? Unbridled anger arose in Jane's chest, getting caught in her throat, and setting her fist on fire.

Jane’s aunt entered the room just as Jane got her first hit. A scratch across his right eye. Jane looking up to see her guardian and sighed in resignation, knowing that all this was miraculously her fault no matter the surrounding circumstances. Moving away from the boy that had terrorised her for years, she dared a glance at her aunt. There was no familial affinity in her eyes, no bond; she saw red and nothing more.

“Jane how dare you take advantage of our kind hospitality!” Mrs Reed shouted in a tone that meant what she was spitting was definitely not a question. Despite the tense situation, Jane giggled. She found it humorous that her treatment, since the death of her uncle, was suggested any better than a stray three legged dog found on the streets and planted on their doorstep. An unwelcome addition to the household indeed. That's why Jane tried her best to keep herself to herself, but it wasn't easy to be so alone and so empty whilst also being picked on. She hated it. She hated being a burden. She hated feeling like a burden.

Jane could feel her blood boil along with the fire which suddenly increased in intensity, causing a cloud of smoke to burst into the tense room. An occurrence of abnormal coincidences was common whenever Jane was around. She didn't know why but her Aunt always blamed her for them, which Jane thought was ridiculous. How could it possibly be her fault that when she trails hungrily into the kitchen plates smash onto the floor, or when she got upset and the bath taps wouldn't stop running? Jane sighed in annoyance, everything is her fault.

Bessie had joined them and was ready to follow her employer’s orders and did so by locking Jane in the 'room'. The room the colour of blood. The room her uncle died in. The 'Red Room'...

Although she didn't like to admit it often, Jane was scared. Scared of being in a haunted room. Scared that she will never make a better life for herself. Confused by the surge of power she felt as her anger built, which accompanied by the fireplace suddenly performing it duty. Heat seared her face. Her cries trembled, tears freely flowing down her youthful skin. Unaware of the greatness she was destined for. Unaware that today was the day she turned eleven. Unaware what this would mean.

Hazy and even more confused, Jane woke to the sound of pacing outside her door. The pacing stopped, preceding harsh whispers between Bessie and an unfamiliar voice. A man’s gruff voice. Jane racked her brain to no end, only stopping when an aged man entered the room, briefcase in hand.

“Would you mind leaving us alone for this examination?” the man asked, firm yet reassuringly. Bessie nodded before she left closing the door on her exit. This left one quizzical Jane Eyre staring at the man who had kind eyes and a parental warmth. Jane didn't realise she was fixated until the man coughed, clearing his throat in preparation to speak.

“Hullo Jane, deary,” the man spoke but undoubtedly with the voice of woman, causing Jane to plant a gobsmacked expression on her paled face. This resulted in the 'man?’ to let out a gentle laugh before clicking his fingers to reveal a well-aged man with long, silky, silver hair that reflected the morning sunlight, with a beautiful beard to match. Mesmerising. Jane had never been so lost for words.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so badly written. I wrote this a long tine ago. *CRINGES*


End file.
